


Unforgettable Birthday

by mindcrazy



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, bottomyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcrazy/pseuds/mindcrazy
Summary: After being friends for a year, Sunbin and Taejoon decide to give Chanyeol a special birthday present.





	Unforgettable Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I actually started this the day of Chanyeol's birthday but Procrastination

Chanyeol flopped down on his bed exhausted from the three day concert he just held with his group. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. The soft white light read out: 1:13 A.M. It was November 27th, and he was one year older. 

 

“Happy Birthday to me,” he whispered exhaustedly turning his head back up toward the ceiling with his arms stretched out wide. He felt tired but excited thinking about his schedule for his birthday. Dinner with his mom and sister followed by his personal birthday party with his friend today, tomorrow will be Lunch with his dad and a party with fans that night. Not a terrible schedule but tiring after the last three days. He was stripped from his thoughts by the jarring vibration of his phone off to the side. He lazily felt around for his phone not really interested in answering but wanting to see who was calling him at such an hour. He lifted the phone screen to his face squinting his eyes in opposition to the glaring bright light.

‘Lee Sun Bin’

It read on the screen. Chanyeol looked on in confusion, it was unlike her to call him at such a time unless they has spent time together that day. He swiped his finger over accepting her call and holding up the phone to his ear.

“..Sunbin-ah,” chanyeol said sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, to acknowledge his friend.

“Chanyeol oppa, Happy Birthday,” Sunbin cheerfully greeted chanyeol over the phone, “Are you home yet?”

“Yea,” chanyeol said dropping his body back onto the bed; closing his eyes, sinking himself completely into his friend’s velvet-like voice. 

“Your not too tired, are you?” Sunbin called out, “Me and Taejoon oppa were hoping to give you your present.”

“Present?What is it?” The space between chanyeol’s eyebrows pinched, wondering how important the present was that they had to give it to him at this moment and not later on tonight or at least after sunrise

“We’ll be over in about 20 minute,” Sunbin cheerfully ignored him simply inviting herself over in her usual unique way of making chanyeol feel like he was the youngest.

“..But wha-.”

“See you in a moment Oppa,” Sunbin said swiftly cutting him off, and ending the call.  
Chanyeol moved the phone back in front of his face perplexed by the conversation he just had, wondering if he should call the younger one back and question her about it. In the end, he let his arm fall back onto the bed deciding against it since they were on their way anyway. He decided it would be better to just get at least 15 minutes of sleep before they got to his place. He closed his eyes letting his mind drift off and his muscles relax from stress. Just as quickly has he went to sleep he found himself jolted awake by the constant ringing of the doorbell and vibration of his phone in his hand. He grudgingly dragged himself out of bed, and moved out of the bedroom toward the front door. Rustling his hair, Chanyeol looked down at his still vibrating phone; seeing it was Sunbin again, he placed the phone on a nearby table on his way to the entrance figuring she’d be at the door. The young male swung the door open to be greeted with the bright smiles of his two close friends and former co-stars, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh to himself as his tiredness melted away seeing them happily holding convenient store bags and an unmarked case. He stepped aside letting them come in and take off their shoe.

“Hey man,” Taejoon smiled placing the case on the floor and pulling chanyeol into a hug. Chanyeol per usual made himself smaller in the hug dissolving into his hyung’s warmness, at that moment chanyeol realized they hadn’t seen each other in a bit, sure they’ve seen each other in passing but both had been too busy to hang out.

“How have you been,” Taejoon questioned pulling away from the hug but continuing to hold chanyeol around his waist unwilling to let up the contact just yet.

“Good,” Chanyeol said still a bit tired rubbing his eyes, “Hyung is that the super important present that you guys couldn’t wait until tonight to give me.”

Chanyeol reached towards the case on the floor, but Taejoon quickly snached the gift away from him holding it behind him out of chanyeol’s reach. Chanyeol look up at the older male puzzled by his reaction.

“Chanyeol, This is part 2 of your gift,” Taejoon laughed nervously, “You can’t have it now.”

Chanyeol sulked a little wanting to whine but a question popped into his head, “Than what’s part 1?”

“This is,” Sunbin emerged from the kitchen placing the last of the snacks on the coffee table, alongside cups, beer, soju, juice, and water. Chanyeol was in awe of how Sunbin could have place everything out so quickly, he and Taejoon couldn’t have been talking for that long.

Taejoon moved toward the couch with the case, in front of the display of drinks and food, “Ah yea this is our way of congratulating you on successfully kicking off your 4th tour.”

Taejoon set the case on the floor, next to his sit on the couch, making sure not to let it out of his sight.

“Come sit down, Oppa,” Sunbin called to Chanyeol from the other side of the couch beckoning him towards the middle.

Sunbin poured Chanyeol a glass of beer quickly handing it to him, before pouring a drink for Taejoon and then herself. Sunbin and Taejoon lifted their glasses to cheers, making chanyeol follow suit.

“Happy Birthday to my little brother,” Taejoon said swinging his arm around Chanyeol’s neck pulling him into a choke hold, before letting go and finishing, “and a prosperous future for the three of us.”

“Cheers,” the three motioned their glasses towards each other in unison.

Chanyeol laughed taking a sip of his drink, than placing it on the table not wanting to drink too much. “So, while I am happy for this, why couldn't you guys just give me my gift at the party tonight.”

“He said he wants us to give it to him during the party,” Sunbin and Taejoon began to snicker to each other, leaving chanyeol out in the cold.

“I didn't take him for that type of person,” Taejoon said taking another sip of his beer, “but i guess everyone has their own thing.”

“What are you guys talking about,” chanyeol said now frustrated by being left in the dark.

“Should we just give him part 2 now, Taejoon oppa,” Sunbin said swiping her hair out of her face.

“I was planning on us relaxing a little bit more,” Taejoon said lifting himself off the couch, picking up the case and moving to the back of the couch just behind Chanyeol and Sunbin, “but I guess if he can't wait.”

Taejoon smirked handing the case to Sunbin, before leaning his palms on top of the back of the couch in anticipation of the younger male's reaction. Chanyeol moved his attention to Sunbin holding the mysterious box, she smiled shyly handing it to him. Chanyeol place the case in his lap looking back up, as Sunbin who quickly tried to avoid eye contact, still smiling. Chanyeol turned his attention back to the older male standing behind him, who simply motioned for him to open it. With that, chanyeol finally turned his attention back to the case in his lap. Chanyeol took a breath, opening the dull silver case as he exhaled, and soon he found him breath quickly taken away again. His jaw dropped and the content of the box, blinking continuously believing his eyes to be playing tricks on him. In the crevices of the black cushion sat an arrangement of sleek silver sex toys. Black cuffs with silver clasps and chains, a sleek chrome oddly shaped dildo, a bottle of clear lubricant, and a small collar with his name on it. Chanyeol at a complete loss for words continued to scan over the contents of the box, but a voice ripped him from his focus.

“Like it?” Taejoon smiled down at the now blushing boy.

“Chanyeol Oppa,” Sunbin moved Chanyeol’s attention to herself, moving dangerously close to the young male, “Part 3.”

Sunbin moved in taking Chanyeol’s mouth, breathing in Chanyeol’s essence completely. Chanyeol relaxed into the younger one, attacking her mouth with the same intensity she started with. Sunbin found her hands on the back of his neck, desperately wanted to deepen the kiss even more. Taejoon ran his hand through Chanyeol hair, not wanting to be forgotten, causing Chanyeol to break his kiss with Sunbin and move his attention to the older male behind the couch. Taejoon grasp the side of a now dazed chanyeol’s neck, pouncing on his lip as if he couldn’t bear to be parted from them any longer. The older one opened his mouth exploring Chanyeol’s mouth with his tongue. Taejoon broke the kiss causing Chanyeol to unintentional whimper at the loss of contact.

 

“What do you say Chanyeol,” Taejoon whispered only inches away from the younger's face, “Do you want to try out your new toys.”

“Yea,” Chanyeol nodding frantically to go back to the state of euphoria he was just ripped from. Taejoon brought chanyeol back in for the kiss, while Sunbin began to rub the inside of his thigh planting light butterfly kisses down his collarbone. Sunbin lifted his shirt lightly kissing his chest moving down his torso, till she landed on her knee between his legs. She gently scraped her nails down the length of his thighs, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine causing him to arch his back in excitement. Chanyeol broke the kiss with his hyung bringing his attention to the girl in front of him. He waited eagerly for her to release his now throbbing member.

“Sunbin-ah,” Taejoon said right next to the birthday boy’s ear making sure his voice traveled through his body, “It looks like Chanyeol gets really sensitive when he’s horny.”

“Ummhmm,” Sunbin hummed mouthing over Chanyeol’s still clothed cock causing him to quiver at the low waves of vibration, moaning unconsciously, “ He’s already so hard from some light kissing and touching.”

Chanyeol being to rock his hip forward lusting for more contact, as Sunbin seemingly refuse the to release him from the confines of his clothes, while still applying just enough contact to leave him wanting more.

“Sunbin-ah,” Chanyeol moaned in opposition to the teasing she was putting him through, rocking his hips for any type of of friction.

“If you want something,” Chanyeol flinched at the sound of Taejoon’s voice entering his head, “You should tell her.”

Sunbin stopped immediately, exchanging a devilish smile with Taejoon, waiting to hear the birthday boy tell her exacting what he wanted. Chanyeol groaned too embarrassed to let the words come out. He never had to tell anyone what he wanted, there was dirty talk sometimes but he never found himself in a predicament like this.

“P-please,” Chanyeol whined, They knew exactly what he wanted he didn’t understand why he had to go through the embarrassment of saying it out loud.

“What do you want, Chanyeol oppa?” Sunbin said now starting to feel wet herself.

“H-hyun-g,” Chanyeol’s now tense shaking body moaned in protest, “S-sun-sunbin-bin-ah.”

“Say it,” Taejoon spoke forcefully, “Or we can stop here.”

“Pplease ssuc- me,” Chanyeol said to the girl below him now rubbing her wetness, still staring and waiting for the young man.

“Suck what, Chanyeol?” Taejoon asked as Sunbin began to pull off Chanyeol’s clothes, exposing his member to the fresh air

“Please suck my cock, S-sunbin-ah,” Chanyeol breathlessly asked. 

Taejoon nodded for Sunbin to continue, she lightly licked the underside of Chanyeol engorged member, before taking the head into her warm mouth. Chanyeol ran his hands through Sunbin’s hair, drawing invisible circles with his fingertips as Sunbin worked her way down his shaft. Chanyeol moaned loudly letting his head fall back giving Taejoon a full view of the boy’s face in total ecstasy. Chanyeol opened his eyes to the sight of his hyung intensely watching him, lazily rubbing himself from the inside of his pants.

“Hyung.” A moan escaped him at the sight, pulling the older male down with one hand by the neck needing his lips. Chanyeol moaned into the older’s mouth feeling himself inching closer and closer to climax. Chanyeol quickly broke the kiss as his moans grow louder and louder, Sunbin bobbed her head up and down quickening her pace as Chanyeol began to thrust into her mouth.

“I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol cursed at himself mentally, wishing he could hold out just a little bit longer. He felt like he hit his limit, letting out a low growl, cumming into Sunbin’s mouth. He exhaustively apologized seeing his cum dripping from the younger one’s mouth, but he had to admit it was a lovely sight. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom, guys,” Taejoon said grabbing Chanyeol’s gift case walking into the bedroom with Chanyeol and Sunbin following slowly after. When a dazed chanyeol reached the bed, Taejoon turned around with the gifted collar in hand. Taejoon swiftly put the collar around chanyeol’s neck, stepping back and looking at the younger’s neck, as Sunbin flopped on the end of the bed, trying to relieve herself of her own ecstasy.

“Pretty,” Taejoon directed to Chanyeol, making the younger snort in response to the slightly patronizing complement, not wanting to show any amusement from it. Taejoon turned his attention to the lonesome girl on the edge of the bed.

“Shouldn't you take care of her,” Taejoon asked motioning to Sunbin. Chanyeol placed himself in front of the girl in the same position she had been in earlier in front of him. Sunbin shuttered out a moan in anticipation of the actions of the young male between her quivering legs. Sunbin arched her back in response, to Chanyeol placing her legs over his shoulders, bring her hot space closer to his face. Chanyeol moved her hands, to take full control of her pleasure. He smiled, thumbing over her clit before licking it lightly, the same way she had done for him. 

“Op-pa,” Sunbin moan quickly attaching her hand to his head, causing Chanyeol to chuckled into her warm space as he continued to lick her up and down. Chanyeol inserted his thick fingers into her, reaching up with his other hand to rub her now erect nipples. Sunbin moaned out his name, arching her back painfully more. Taejoon smiled watching the two, listening to the sweet sounds of Sunbin’s moans fill the air, before taking this opportunity to prepare Chanyeol. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the case on the bed, moving behind the younger male; kneeling, trying not to disturb Sunbin’s pleasure.

“Should I prep you, Chanyeol-ah?” Taejoon whispered in Chanyeol's ear.

“Hmm,”chanyeol moans in agreement, sending a shock wave of vibration up Sunbin’s spine.

“Lift up your ass a little,” Taejoon said moving Chanyeol to put his elbows on the bed, and pushing his butt in the air, giving his hyung easier access. Taejoon stretched one side of Chanyeol’s ass cheeks unveiling his twitching hole to the world, he pumped a quarter size amount of lube onto it. Chanyeol flinched at the feeling of the cold liquid against his sensitive skin, but tried to focus on sending Sunbin towards her climax and judging by her violently shaking body she was close. 

“Oppa,” Sunbin cried, “I'm so close.”

He added another digit curving his fingers up, and teasing her clit with his tongue, when he felt a digit being inserted into his own body. He moaned at the slightly painful insertion, immediately wanting more, latching on to his hyungs finger desperately trying to suck his finger in deeper.

“You're already so horny when you came not so long ago, Chanyeol,” Taejoon teased, “Do you want me to add another finger in already?”

Chanyeol whimpered both turned on and annoyed that his hyung kept asking questions he already knew the answers too. Taejoon chuckled carefully inserting another finger into Chanyeol, causing Chanyeol to break contact with Sunbin to let out a loud moan.

“Oppa, Oppa,” Sunbin began to scream and sob, starting the wave of her orgasm, “Oppa.” Chanyeol cheekily flicked her cilt with his tongue one last time yielding a yelp from the girl under him, before rubbing out the remaining waves of her orgasm planting kisses on her inner thigh as he became hard again. Sunbin simply laid on the bed breathlessly recuperating from the fatigue her body had went through. Chanyeol on the other hand, had no time to recuperate, feeling Taejoon quickly pumping his fingers into him, he nestled his head into Sunbin’s pelvis, not wanting to move the relaxing girl and too tired to change positions. Chanyeol's breathing became shallow as Taejoon began probing a third finger into his already slick hole. 

“Hyung, Pplease,” Chanyeol began to beg again, the fingers simply weren't enough anymore, he needed all of his hyung in him. 

“Words, Chanyeol,” Taejoon said in an almost mocking tone, “Use your words.”

“I’m ready,” Chanyeol moaned out, “Please f-fuck me.”

“Good Boy,” Taejoon said running his hands through the younger male's hair.

Sunbin now seemingly slightly lucid, took her leg down from Chanyeol’s shoulders, so the younger male could find a more comfortable position. Chanyeol moved closer to the bed to support his upper body with his knees still on the ground, spreading his legs wide with his ass in the air; too tired to get up on the bed fully. Taejoon took in the beautiful sight not wanting it to fade from his mind.

“Please Hyung, Hurry-y,” Chanyeol panted with his head to one side.

With that Taejoon wasted no more time, plunging his member into the Birthday boys warm entrance. Chanyeol whimpered at the feeling of slowly being filled up. Taejoon paused momentarily letting Chanyeol adjust to his size, but it seems the courtesy was unwanted as chanyeol began to pump himself up and down Taejoon’s cock hopelessly wanting the older male to pound into him relentlessly. 

“Hold on a moment,” Taejoon laughing grasping onto Chanyeol’s needy hips, stopping his movement , “It won't be that enjoyable if we go on like this.”

“I can't, Hyungg,” Chanyeol sobbed desperately seeking relief. 

“Be a good boy, Chanyeol,” Taejoon spoke in a low tone, making chanyeol whimpered in protest before giving in and calming his hips.

Taejoon smiled at chanyeol's obedience, while mind numbingly slowly pushing his hard member into the frustrated young man below him.

“If you want me to move faster,” Taejoon spoke keeping at his slow pace hoping chanyeol wouldn't call him on his bluff, at this moment he couldn't take it anymore either, in truth it was taking every inch of his strength not to completely devour the young man where he laid, after waiting for so long “you should ask nicely.”

“P-Please hyung-g fuck me h-h-hard,” Chanyeol managed to make out between inaudible noises. 

Without sparing a second the older male slammed his cock into chanyeol’s desperate hole garnering loud gasp from the male under him. Chanyeol felt his body spasm uncontrollably at the both painful and pleasurable force above him. Taejoon dragged his member out slowly letting Chanyeol feel every inch escape him to the tip before thrusting into him hastily at a quick pace. Chanyeol's back arched painfully wanting every inch inside him deeper. He gripped onto the bed, mind melting in pleasure, as beads of sweat dripped off his face onto the bedspread. 

Sunbin now down from her pleasurable high, began to move down to the edge of the bed beside the whimpering young man, staring down deliciously at him. She smiled slyly, pushing her hair over to one side, before bending down; placing soft kisses on the back of his neck. Chanyeol flinched, his body now overly sensitive to even the slightest touch. She looked over to the boys wandering hands trying desperately to find any kind of relief; smirking, she motioned over to the older male bringing attention to the action.

“Sunbin-ah, can you grab the cuffs for me,” Taejoon smiled simply, stopping to grab the younger’s hand and holding them behind his back, releasing a broken sob from the the man below him, “No touching Chanyeol-ah.” Chanyeol thought about cursing them both out but the only thing that manage to come out of his mouth was an nonsensical noise of pure pleasure. Chanyeol felt Sunbin hop on the bed next to him again and shortly after, he felt the cuff placed around his wrist pinning them behind his back. Both parties continued what they were doing before, Taejoon pounding into the birthday boy mercilessly and Sunbin kiss and sucking at the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Does Taejoon oppa’s cock feel good,” Sunbin whispered close to chanyeol’s ear running her fingers through he’s soft black locks gently tugging at them hoping to get a reaction.

“Fuck, Sunbin-ah” Chanyeol blurted out feeling the girl’s fingers cascade across his hair, “I-I want to cum”

“If you want to cum do it without touching,” Sunbin’s voice reigned over him with such authority, that made him feel like the youngest again.

“I can’t,” Chanyeol sobbed feeling unable to completely to the command.

“Than a guess you cant cum, birthday boy,” Sunbin said cause a groan from the male.

“How deep is it, Chanyeol Oppa?” the girl continued, between kisses, hearing the male below her moan after each line, “Taejoon oppa’s cock is pretty thick, hm? I must feel like you’re being stretched out completely, hm, Chanyeol Oppa?” 

“Sounds like you want to trying yourself,” Taejoon’s voice broke out smiling toward the girl. The offer was tempting, but today was all about the birthday boy, she thought to herself, smiling before going back to laying sweet kisses all over chanyeol’s upper back. Taejoon soon began to quicken his pace seeming to reach his end.

“Im going to cum,” Taejoon growled trying to suppress his climax for even seconds more to continue his ecstasy, as his thrust became inconsistent.

“Do you want Taejoon Oppa to cum inside you, Chanyeol Oppa,” Sunbin’s voice vibrated in his ear which shot straight down to his lower half causing him to tighten around the other male, “Should he paint your insides nice and white.”

Both males were taken back and excited by the only girl’s promiscuous lips.

“Yes,” Chanyeol moaned in desperation wanting to stroke his sore throbbing cock, “Hyung-g, P-please…”

Taejoon’s cum filled Chanyeol’s abused hole, making chanyeol gasp feeling the hot liquid pour into him. After a few more thrust milking every last drop from his member, Taejoon pulled out of the younger male, smiling down at his handy work watching his seed drip out of chanyeol’s quivering sore, gaped hole onto the hardwood floor. The frustrated birthday boy sobbed thrusting onto the side of the bed against the soft bedspread trying to seek any kind of release. 

“No, No, No,” Taejoon said lifting chanyeol off the bed by his collar, holding the younger’s torso against his chest, “Sunbin-ah I dont think he wants to cum that badly, what about you?”

“I-I-I D-do,” Chanyeol whimpered and whined, completely losing any decency of self control, “H-hyung P-please, S-Sunbin-ah.”

“I agree,” Sunbin smiled wickedly, leaning back on her palms, while crossing leg; enjoying the view of the tortured boy, “If he really wanting to cum he would have came without using his hands like a suggested.”

“Guys really i can't take it,” chanyeol raised his voice declaring almost angrily. The two only looked on at the birthday boy in amusement.

“Are you yelling at us now, chanyeol oppa,” Sunbin said rubbing her foot against the length of chanyeol’s shaft the slight brush sending shockwaves through chanyeol’s body, cause him to throw his head back in a fit of moans, “Taejoon oppa, maybe we should tie him to the bed unable to move, and comeback for him in the morning.”

“You are evil,” Taejoon laughed, deciding to play with chanyeol’s hard nipples much to the birthday boy’s dismay, “But that would be fun.”

“..No please..” Chanyeol softly whimpered at the thought.

“Okay, okay,” Taejoon said letting go of the shaking boy and taking off the cuffs, starting to feel bad for him “I think we’ve tortured him enough. Get on the bed, Chanyeol-ah. But remember the rule is still no touching”  
Chanyeol somehow found his way on top of the bed despite his now extremely weak legs and foggy head; he leaning his head comfortably against the padded headboard. He suddenly felt his legs being lifted. Chanyeol’s eyes widened seeing Taejoon pull out a vibrator from the now empty gift box.

“What are you doing you said you would let me cum,” Chanyeol said in disbelief that this still wasn’t over.

“Really? I think technically, I only told you to get on the bed,” Taejoon smirked, licking the vibrator designed to stimulate the younger male’s prostate, before pressing it into his raw hole. Chanyeol groaned feeling the tip of the toy fully enter him and the low speed the the vibrator start.

“Relax, Oppa,” Sunbin spoke sensually, laying next to the him on her side, caressing her fingers in his hair again, while planting hot kisses on his face, “We just want to you enjoy the last toy.”

Chanyeol put his arm around her pushing her closer to his lips, wanting to ravish her lips. Sunbin opened her mouth, letting chanyeol’s warm tongue enter her mouth. She moaned at the sudden heat, melting into the birthday boy. Chanyeol gasped, breaking the kiss feeling Taejoon finally find his protest with the vibrator, cranking the vibrator up to the next level. Sunbin watched chanyeol chest contract, and his grip around her body tighten, she smiled licking the boys erect nipples.

“Did I strike gold, Chanyeol-ah,” Taejoon bent down lightly licking the tip of the boys upright member, cause the younger boys breath to quicken even more.

“You're such a good boy, Chanyeol Oppa,” Sunbin whispered softly into his ear caressing the side of his face, “Because you listened to us so well you get to cum now.”

“FUCK,” chanyeol screamed out as Taejoon push the vibrator up to its last level. Chanyeol felt his vision blur as his hyung sucked on the soft skin of his ball; Sunbin licking and nibbling on his ear while slightly tugging on his hair. 

“Fuck….Fuck..fuckfuck…,” Chanyeol repeated sobbing from the intensity, “I’m…...gonna cum…..I’mgonna...cum…”

“You're so good, oppa, so good,” Sunbin whispered over and over again, “You made Me and Taejoon Oppa feel really good even on your birthday, and now you get to feel good too.”

Finally, Chanyeol body began to jerk and shake violently without control, as his chest lifted and hips buckled from the intense pleasure, his orgasm had hit he like a ton of bricks. The two other parties began to gently hold the boy down worried he may get hurt while not in full control of himself. Taejoon pumped the length of the birthday boy shaft while stroke his sweat soaked locks, smiling at his ecstasy filled face. Quickly, Chanyeol breath became inconsistent, thrusting into the male’s hand until finally reaching his release, his seed landing on his own face, chest and hair. Chanyeol laid half lidded and breathless, tho he didn't like the perspective of his cum being on his own face, every millimeter of his body was too exhausted to do anything about it. 

“So cute,” Sunbin giggled softly, continuing to stroke the birthday boy’s wet hair

Chanyeol feels someone wiping the cum off his face not caring to look up to see who it was, as another turned off and pulled out the vibrator from his aching hole. He smiled as he began to faintly laugh, as they cleaned him up.

“That was fun,” chanyeol declared tiredly. 

Sunbin and Taejoon laughed at Chanyeol’s sudden declaration, before Taejoon commented, “We’re glad you had fun.”

Chanyeol finally opened his eyes, feeling Sunbin snuggle up closer under his arm. Taejoon lifted himself from his spot on the bed, walking towards the door. 

“I’ll go get everyone some water,” Taejoon said already seeing Sunbin getting comfortable and believing there was no way chanyeol could make it even two steps toward the kitchen.

“hm,” Chanyeol wordlessly acknowledged, still too tired to speak much. 

Taejoon returned quickly, opening both of the younger ones water bottles for them, before sitting and relaxing in a chair right next the bed, watching over the two other parties. Chanyeol hastily drank half the bottle, placing it on the nightstand as he slowly gained his energy back. 

“If I'm missing any hairs in the back of my head im blaming you,” Chanyeol said suddenly turning to Sunbin, as Taejoon laughed the background.

“Whatever, you liked it,” Sunbin rolled her eyes scuffing, as she place her bottle on the table next to Chanyeol’s. 

“Im serious,” Chanyeol playfully frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

“She seriously wanted to torture you”

“That’s right you did,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened suddenly remembering past events past his pleasurable haze.

Sunbin huffed, shaking her head.

“Don’t worry, Your birthday’s up next,” Chanyeol smiled stopping to think for a moment, “I thinking a bdsm theme”

“I’m game,” Taejoon said leaning forward.

Sunbin sat up laughing and rolling her eyes before saying, “As if you could chanyeol oppa, only if you guys want to end in chains under my whip.”

Chanyeol sat up beside her lifting one eyebrow, smirking “Really?” 

Chanyeol’s eye’s narrowed, swiftly grabbed a fist full of the younger’s hair pulling her head back, cause the girl to gasped at the young male sudden actions. Chanyeol smiled as Sunbin lustfully stared into his eyes, he moved dangerously close to her lip, cause Sunbin’s lips to quiver in anticipation, before chanyeol stopped and spoke, “I wouldn’t mistake what happen today for me being all roses and rainbows, Sunbin-ah.”

“Play nice, kids,” Taejoon said still laughing at the two, getting up and choosing to lay down on the other side of Sunbin.

Chanyeol let go of the younger’s hair quickly reverted back to his sweet gentle self, petting her messy hair down, before shooting her another smirk. Sunbin sulking-ly pushed Chanyeol away as he laughed, turning her back toward him, unsure if she was mad about what he did or because he stopped.

“Ahh...come on,” Chanyeol smiled pulling Sunbin into a back hug press her close against his body, pulling them both down tired and ready to get at least a little sleep before the start of the rest of his day.

“Okay, I get it,” Sunbin smiled laughing joking pulling him away again, “Stop holding me so close you’re all sweaty and hot.”

“Thanks for the present guys,” Chanyeol said smiling toward both of parties laying his head down against his soft pillow, “It’s a birthday gift I’ll never forget .”


End file.
